Lacerate
by Kisa-June
Summary: Ever since the war two years ago, Ichigo had been hiding the fact that he was a Vizard. He had hoped that if the soul society ever found out that they would treat him the same, but he was wrong.
1. Prologue

Hiya everyone this is Kisa-chan speaking. I decided that since I've been thinking about this story for awhile I would put it up and see what people think of my writing.

Ok then let's get started.

Summary-- Ever since the war two years ago, Ichigo had been hiding the fact that he was a Vizard. He had hoped that if the soul society ever found out that they would treat him the same, but he was wrong. Pairings Hichi/Ichi with a little Grim/Ichi and Ren/Ichi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway what so ever. If I did I would be making some major changes to it.

* * *

Ichigo stood staring blankly at the barren wasteland in front of him. Chocolate brown eyes now darkened. Spiky orange streaked with blood and dirt. His shinigami uniform tattered with one sleeve missing revealing a large wound in his shoulder. The blood from the wound was running down his arm and dripping off the tips of his fingers. The wind picked up blowing sand in the still bleeding wounds. Ichigo winced in pain, bringing up his arm to shield his face.

'What now, where do I go from here, was this the end?' These questions were eating at him from the inside. 'Was it really the end? Did I just go through everything I just did to let it end here?' Everything in this world was quiet except for the howling of the wind. No he needed to keep going, even if solely on instinct.

_But why is it that you keep going?_

A good question why did he keep going? He had already lost everything that he had held close to him. What else was there possibly left for him to gain if he kept going?

_Revenge_

Revenge? Yeah revenge sounded good. He would get them back. Make them suffer the way he did. But… how, how could he inflict that kind pain and suffering that they had caused him? He needed a plan and that meant he needed to keep going. He turned to the around and took a few steps forward. The first couple was hard due to all the cuts and bruises that covered his body, but the pain soon numbed and he picked up his pace. He knew where he needed to go now.

* * *

It was maybe an hour or so later when Ichigo reached his destination, but it could have been longer. He really wasn't keeping track of time anymore. He looked up at the castle that loomed overhead. 

'Las Naches'

The once proud and strong castle now lay in ruin. It was run down and missing large parts of the wall. He sighed stepping through the gaping hole that had once been the entrance. A thick coat of dirt covered the floor along with rubble and debris that were scattered everywhere. How long had it been since he was last here? He continued his way through the castle, wandering through hallways that never seemed to end. He stopped when he reached a door that stretched up about ten feet. It seemed to be the only thing in the castle that wasn't falling apart. The door was smooth and black like all of the other doors; except for this one was much bigger and thicker. He reached out with his uninjured arm and pushed open the door. The door opened slowly to reveal a halfway destroyed room.

Like when he had first come in there was dirt and debris everywhere, but this room was much worse off. Huge chunks of the ceiling were missing and now lay broken across the room. Pillars were crushed and the floor was carved out in many places.

'This is the room where Uliquiorra and I fought and then Orihime and Grimmjow rescued me,' Ichigo thought to himself as he examined the damage the fight had caused. 'Grimmjow' his heart wrenched in pain as he thought of the teal haired arrancar. Grimmjow had helped him escape, only to get trapped in the dongai in his attempt to rescue the vizard. Renji had also helped opening the portal to help him through.

He had tried to convince Renji to come with him, but Renji said he would try and hold _them_ off as long as he could. He must have been defeated quickly because before he and Grimmjow had a chance to pass through the dongai.

They came for him again.

Now they were both trapped and it was all his fault. Ichigo fell to his knee's and let his head hang down staring at the torn up floor.

_Are you just going to sit here? Are you going to let them both die?_

Ichigo didn't respond. He didn't know what to do. What if he got there and they were both already dead?

_Ichigo!_

'No,' he would go and he would save them both and then with there help he would get his revenge on the soul society and everyone who betrayed him.

Ichigo's head shot up suddenly. His eyes black with yellow iris. He scanned the room slowly.

Something was here.

An already halfway destroyed pillar suddenly collapsed and Ichigo shot forward to capture the intruder. In seconds he had the intruders face in his hand threatening to crush it at any moment.

It was a puny hollow. No more than three and a half feet tall. Its hands and feet curved into claws. A long thin tail that started at the base of its spine and split into two at the end and lastly a hole that went straight through the center of its chest. Its mask wasn't visible behind Ichigo's hand, but two small horn like points came off the side of its head pointing upwards.

The small hollow growled and thrashed around, trying to escape from the vizards's grasp. Ichigo watched confused at the little hollows actions. Even though he could easily at any moment end the hollows life, it continued to fight back as much as it could.

'Unlike me,' he thought to himself bitterly 'all I did was sit there resigning myself to my fate.

_Ichigo you know that's not-_

'Yes it is!' He screamed back mentally in his head. 'It's all my fault ….. my fault…'. Ichigo's hand squeezed tighter causing the squirming hollow to cease its actions for a moment before resuming its thrashing.

_Stop thinking about yourself like that you idiot! That way of thinking got us all into this damned mess in the first place, so suck it up and move on!_

Ichigo knew he was right. Actually everything he said was usually right. But… how would he save them. It's not like he could just rush in and save them like he had done with Rukia. That time he had friends, or at least his so called friends. It was just about then that a small glittering object caught his eye.

Everything after that happened so fast Ichigo's mind almost didn't even have time to register it. The small object suddenly came flying at his outstretched hand that had been holding onto the hollow. Before he had the chance to react, it struck Ichigo's hand sending searing pain all throughout his body. A bright flash momentarily blinded him as he yelled letting go of the hollow and pulling back his hand to examine the damage.

Instead of seeing a hole straight through his hand liked he had expected, there was a glowing black shard embedded halfway into his left hand. Ichigo's mind went blank before realizing what had just happened.

'The hell,' he continued staring at the jewel like black shard that had now stopped glowing. His curiosity grew as he realized he wasn't in pain anymore. Not even his hand that the shard had pierced was hurting him.

_Oi! Ichigo isn't that?_ The voice was drowned away by the screaming that came from below him. He looked down to see the hollow that he had captured. It was rolling around on the ground in pain letting out loud screeching noises. As Ichigo watched in confusion, there was another bright flash and then an explosion. Ichigo closed his eyes and jumped back to avoid injury. When the light had faded and the dust had settled, he opened his eyes to see what the hell was going on.

'What the….' Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he looked at where the hollow had lain just moments ago.

'Is that what I think it is?'


	2. Stalker

Hey everyone! I'm soo sorry that it took this long to update, but I was having family issues and trouble in writing class. Add all that together plus my habit to procrastinate and you get a very long wait for this story update. Hopefully the next time won't take as long to update.

Thanks to all those who reviewed I appreciated them a lot.

Disclaimer- The only thing that I own is my bookcase full of manga and that is all.

* * *

(1)The shadow of a hunter was cast out over the streets from the setting sun. He was crouched down waiting in the shadows of a bush for his prey to pass by. It was later than usual and he was becoming irritated. His right leg was going to sleep from sitting in a crouching position for so long. He let a low growl escape his throat, and then quickly, stopped as he heard his prey approaching. Teal blue eyes watched as his prey walk by before standing up and following silently behind, cursing under his breath at his stiff leg. Ten minutes later he still hadn't been noticed.

'My prey is so oblivious,' he thought happily to himself grinning like a maniac. Stopping again he crouched down when his prey stopped and turned into a walkway towards a house. Then pulling out a small piece of paper he checked off the first line.

"Obviously follow Berry-chan home for a week," he smirked before putting the checklist away and licking his lips

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Hey I'm home," the orange haired teen called as he removed his shoes at the doorway. "Hey anyone home?" He called again when no reply came. Ichigo shrugged and headed towards the kitchen to get a snack. If his family was out that would mean that dinner wouldn't be until late that night. He walked over to the refrigerator and opened it examining its contents with a look of disgust on his face.

Yogurt, why was it always yogurt (2). He sighed and grabbed a cup. He also grabbed a spoon and then headed up the stairs to his room to start on his homework. Once there he closed the door and locked it. Ichigo didn't know why, but that had begun to be a habit of his, maybe because it kept Kon out of his room.

Setting the yogurt and spoon down on his desk, he walked over to his window and opened it. Ichigo closed his eyes feeling the cool air blow across his face and into his room. It had been really calm lately in terms of hollows that needed to be slain. It was really weird, only about a week ago he had been out almost all day killing hollows and then suddenly there were none. Not that it worried him or anything.

His eyes quickly snapped open when he heard his chair moving and then someone sitting down in it. He turned around scowl on his face already knowing who it was. Almost an exact replica of him save for the white hair, skin and his inverted eyes was sitting on his chair blue tongue running across the spoon he had brought in a suggestive manner.

Shiro looked up from the spoon at Ichigo and gave him a sly grin.

'_Hey king_,' looking back down at the yogurt he smirked glancing up at Ichigo '_Strawberry banana flavor, ya know wha' tha' means, king?_' Shiro purred licking his lips.

Ichigo didn't say anything just stared accusingly at his albino twin who was now looking at his reflection in the spoon. Shiro notice that Ichigo wasn't saying anything 'or yelling' he thought quickly to himself.

'_Oh is king thinkin' dirty thoughts?'_ He said with a wide grin on his face.

"N-no!" Ichigo stuttered back a light blush dusting his cheeks.

'_Oh is tha' so,' _the hollow said standing up and walking over to where Ichigo was standing, slowly backing closer towards the open window. A pale hand grabbed Ichigo's chin bringing his face closer to the hollows. Shiro's thumb was pulling slightly on his lower lip.

''_Cause I was,' _Shiro whispered quietly pressing his body against Ichigo's. Making an embarrassing squeaking sound, which he would greatly regret doing later; Ichigo snapped out of his daze and roughly pushed Shiro away from him. Not having expected this, the albino cursed as he fell backwards colliding with the foot of Ichigo's bed.

'_Fuck, why th' hell did ya do tha'?'_ Shiro whined rubbing the back of his head.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Ichigo was fuming as he walked over to his desk sitting down and pulling out a text book and some paper hoping that the hollow would get bored a leave him alone.

'_Fine then I know when I'm no' wanted_,' the hollow crossed his arms as he began to disappear. _'I'll see ya tonight king'_ he added quickly grinning from ear to ear. Once Shiro was finally gone Ichigo groaned slumping back in his chair.

'Finally, maybe at least it will be a little quieter now.' He thought hopefully going back to his homework that _actually_ needed to be done.

In the end Ichigo only got about five minutes of quiet.

'_Hey king, it seems ya hav' a visitor,_' Shiro had told him. Looking up from his work he groaned letting his head slide on the desk with a loud thump.

'Why did it have to be him?' Ichigo thought irritably. Teal eyes were staring at him curiously from the window he had left open.

"Why bother putting locks on your window if you're just going to leave it open?" Grimmjow said jumping down off the window and walking over to where Ichigo was sitting head still face down on the desk. Lifting his head up he turned to glare at the intruder.

"Mainly to keep creeps like you out, now what do you want"

"Well I've been pretty bored lately, with Aizen being gone and all, and wanted to see if you were up to a quick fight, Ichi-chan?" He said emphasizing the last part. Ichigo's eye twitched irritably as he threw a quick punch at Grimmjow's face. Already expecting it the teal haired arrancar jumped back quickly laughing.

Standing up Ichigo growled ready to kill the bastard for laughing at him, but stopped when he saw a piece of paper fall from his pocket when he jumped back. Crouching down he picked it up and began to read.

"Ichigo wait!" Grimmjow yelled making a grab for the paper, but Ichigo was quicker and pulled it out of his reach. Eyes widening the orange haired shinigami looked up from the paper to Grimmjow who was slowly trying to sneak back trough the window.

"Bastard! What the hell is this you freakin' stalker. Don't you run away come back here so I can kill you!" Grabbing his badge Ichigo changed into a shinigami and jumping out the window began chasing after him.

* * *

"Where the hell are you bastard!" Ichigo had been chasing Grimmjow for over an hour, but had lost him when he had thrown Ichigo into the river. Now he was cold, wet, hungry and just wanted to go home. Sighing he took one more look around before giving up and heading home.

A sudden presence behind him caused him to stop and turn around. Only to come face to face with six shinigami, hands at there sides ready to draw their swords at any moment.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are come with us," a familiar voice called from behind him. Turning around again he saw a face that he hadn't seen in years.

"Toshiro?"

* * *

(1)This Valentines my friend got stalked by these weird seniors and we thought that would be a great idea for a story.

(2)This is all we ever have in my fridge at home. I'm always opening it and screaming "get this shit out of the house!" So I decided to use the same flavor also.

Well that's all for now. I'm not sure that I liked how it turned out, but whatever I'm not too good at writing these kinds of scenes anyways. It will be better and longer next time I promise. Sorry for those who wanted to know what the thing from the last chapter was your just going to have to wait.


End file.
